Mysteries, Highschool, and Dreams
by LatelyFlying
Summary: It all started with a dark road and voices... Percy Jackson is attending his second year at Goode Highschool. His girlfriend, Annabeth, is stuck in California and having to use other means of communication with him. Percy must survive the girls, the grades, and most of all, the dreams and mysteries. Can he make it, or will he fall from the pressure?


_Walking, down a dark road. Not sure where I was. Voice whispered around me, undistinguishable, but chilling. I am jolted awake by a sudden voice._

**"SEAWEED BRAIN!"**

"Wha-? What?"

I sat up, staring at the corner of my room where the sound came from. I took it in slowly. Blonde hair, gray eyes, and a dazzling smile. It was my girlfriend, Annabeth.

"What do you need me for at this time of the morning?" I asked.

"It's your first day of school Percy, and it's 8:00 in the morning," she responded, sounding exasperated.

"Oh. Right. Well try not to break my computer speakers next time you yell my name?" I said, sounding weak.

"Just get dress Percy," she commanded. I clambered out of bed and shut my laptop screen, her face disappeared. I ambled over to my closet and threw it open and thought to myself: _Gods, what am I going to wear my first day back? Should I try to draw attention to myself? Crap I sound like a girl. Better just grab the first things I've got. _Grabbing a shirt, jeans, and my sneakers, I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. I was alright with the outfit. _I'm being a girl again... _

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen where the smell of bacon and eggs wafting from the stove.

"Morning mom!" I called.

"Think fast!" my stepdad, Paul Blofis, yelled at me. He threw a piece of bacon and I caught it in my mouth.

I sarcastically responded with, "Thanks, Paul. Real big help there," He made a "score" gesture and walked out of the kitchen. My mom handed me a plate with some eggs and toast.

"Where's the blue?" I asked. I then noticed a tub of blue butter sitting on the counter.

"Gooootcha." I said again, making my mom nod and laugh. Quickly shoving the food into my mouth, I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. Paul was waiting for me in his Prius.

I challenged him with a joke, "You know, one day I'm going to get a car of my own and drive YOU to work."

"That'll be the day Perce, that'll be the day." He responded. I pulled out my phone and opened up my contacts list. I hit Annabeth's name.

"So are you in the car yet, or do I have to fly over there and escort you to school?" She introduced herself with.

"Well, sadly I'm in the car, because you flying over here would make my dreams come true." I quickly responded with.

"At least someone cares about me. See, I have this boyfriend and he really doesn't do anything about liking me, he just calls me to complain about school, boredom, school, and how I'm not there. He might as well just live on the other side of the country."

"Watch it,"

"No, you,"

"Owl head,"

"Fish face,"

"Cow mugger,"

"Cow mugger? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Annabeth replied sounding surprised.

"Er, I love you?" I weakly stated.

"Yes I love you too. Now get to school, don't make any new girlfriends, call me when you're done, and do your homework." She commaded.

"Yes ma'am!" I mockingly said. She hung up on me.

Paul parked the Prius in the teacher lot of Goode Highschool, and walked me in. I said my farewell and walked over to Student Affairs. A new secretary was sitting at the desk and frowned at my approach.

"Name," she said in a bored voice.

"Percy Jackson,"

"Here's your schedule and locker information. You were here last year so I don't expect you to need a guide," she said. I still stood there studying her face, she looked familiar.

"Well what are you waiting for! Have a nice day or something!?" she snapped at me. I quickly turned around and left the room. _What a nice lady, she must really be the one who is going to get "nicest in the school" this year._ Jogging down the halls, I located my locker and tried the combo. It unlocked with a nice click and swung open to reveal a shiny new and empty inside. I began unloading my stuff into my locker, when a guys voice yelled next to my hear.

"HOLA THERE PERCE!"

I almost smacked him in the face.

"What the heck is with people and yelling at me today!" I cried towards my friend, James, who stood there short and muscleled.

"Calm down Percy, just wanted to say "hi" to my bud," he said.

"Yea well, next time approach me quietly and bearing chocolate so I don't have the instinct to cut your head off."

"Where the hell are you going to get a sword from?"

"From thi-," I stopped myself remembering I wasn't at camp. I continued my rant.

"From this locker of course! Look at the sword gleaming out of it's frame!" James glanced into my locker and spotted the sword shaped sticker that was inside of it.

"Oh yes Percy, what a magnificent sword you have there. Well see you at swim practice tomorrow!" He called and then walked away. I realized just how long my day was going to be when I looked at my schedule.

** Annnnnd there it is, my first chapter of Mysteries, Highschool, and Dreams. A few things to point out in case you were completely oblivious and didn't notice... for one, the whole demigod/technology thing doesn't exist. Demigods are free to use electronics as they please. Also for those of you who might still be pondering the beginning, that will be elaborated over the next few chapters. Finally, for all you hardcore Percabeth fans like me, you'll just have to wait for more mushy gooshy good stuff. Be sure to review and comment, I could use some criticism here! Thanks!**


End file.
